Playing house
by Kats1997
Summary: Sarah Rogers and Austin Stark where the only kids out of the avengers so far so they grew up together, right now both of them were 16. They were always causing trouble together but, the avengers thought they could do no harm no matter what they did. But what none of the avengers new was Sarah and Austin were secretly dating eachother,this is there story when they were left alone
1. Chapter 1

"Austin you behave."said his mom aka Pepper Potts who was going with them to help with misson control

"I will I promise." said Austin with a huge smile

"If he doesn't I'll get him back in line." said Sarah with a laugh

Austin glared at her when she turned back to her parents he stuck out his tounge at her

"Put it away before I cut it off."

Austin tounge flew into his mouth like a lizard he looked at Sarah with his huge brown eyes then at his parents

"Must I stay with her I don't think I can live that long." he pretend to cry

Sarah punched him lightly but, hard enough to make him grab his arm and yell ouch, there was going to be a burise there

"Sarah behave and don't touture Austin."

"But daddy that-"

"I know it's no fun not to tourture a Stark but-"

"Don't listen to your father, just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Fine." sighed Sarah giving her mom Sharon Carter/Rogers and her dad a hug goodbye

With that they left

"Hey you wanna play house?" asked Austin with a devilous smirk

"You can be the hubby and I can be the wife?"

"Sounds fun but were doing this 21st-"

"I know not 50s or 60s style..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey wait a minute!" said Austin

"What?"

Austin pulled out a ring pop and got down on one knee

"Wanna marry me for the week?"

"Is that cherry?"

"Maybe?"

"Answer the question ."

Austin licked the ring pop and smirked

"Indeed it is so what do you say wanna be for the week?"

"Yes I'll marry you for the week."

Austin put the engagment ring on her finger and picked her up bridal style, Austin turned to find the candy jewel gone off the ring he looked at Sarah who was eating something

"Your going to have to buy me alot of wedding rings by the end of the week." said Sarah eating her 'wedding ring'

Both of them laughed,as Austin carried her through the door way only to trip over the rug and drop her, she sat on the floor glaring at him.

"Sorry...tripped."

"Sir and I am your guardian this weekend."

"Jarvis!" they both yelped

"I saw what happened outside and...you may play house as all as you are both safe."

Austin looked at Sarah with confusion before helping her up

"What do you mean safe?"

"I mean if you plan on having sex-"

"Ok I know that Jarvis got it!" said Austin quickly blushing deeply

"I'm on a pill Jarvis."

"I got protection in my room from my 16th birthday dad got it for me remember?"

"Oh so that's why you can back from that talk with your dad totmato red."

"Yeah..." said Austin blushing

"Well it's is getting late what's for dinner hon?" asked Austin with a smile

"Well I was thinking we could have Jarvis make something for us tonight."

"Already done ...I made hamburgers and fries."

"Yummy! To the dinning room!" yelled Austin like a superhero "But first hon get on my back it's time for a piggy back ride."

They soon were sitting in the dinning room feeding eachother there dinner, then dummy came rolling out with desert making beeping sounds

"Oh hi dummy!" they both said

He put apple pie down and then rolled away beeping happily

"Thanks bye dummy!" they both said

Soon after dessert they were watching lady and the tramp

"I still can't believe were sixteen and can't stop watching this."

"I love lady and the tramp! (Austin starts to sing Bella Notte)

Sarah winces, and then puts her hand over his mouth making him stop

"Austin darling I love you but..."

"I know I know I can't sing." sighed Austin "But you still love me right?"

"Forever and always my darling." said Sarah

They kissed eachother sweet and gently like they'd break there partner if they didn't...just then they both jumped when they heard a police car go by...they both laughed, and then looked to see the movie ending...

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight are you tired?"

"No but I wouldn't mind going to bed..." said Sarah biting her lip

"I wouldn't mind that either." said Austin

Sarah let Austin pick her up and carry her to his room, he lied her down on the bed then locked the door before turning to Sarah


	3. Chapter 3

Austin took off his shirt before climbing on top of Sarah they kissed,her blonde hair was down and was in a mess around her head...she looked so innocent and unsure of herself...Austin couldn't help but glup...Sarah saw it...

"What?"

"You look so beautiful now."

Sarah smiled at him earning a smile back, Sarah let Austin unbutton her black top and join his on the ground, he couldn't help but look down at her skin...it was beautiful milk like color her breast were held in her red sexy bra almost falling out of it,Sarah pulled him down for a kiss and then they pulled away...

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm nervous."

"Me too but I trust you do you trust me?"

"I do but promise you'll be gentle."

"Always Sarah always." he said kissing her sweetly after tucking a piece of her behind her ear

Sarah sat up a bit as she was resting on her elbows her hands going to her bra clasp, she undid it and then took it off letting it hit the ground...she blushed deeply Austin still kept eye contact with her as his hand moved up and cupped her c cup boob Sarah gasped when his thumb ran over her nipple she had her arms around his neck...Sarah face was turning a light pink from the pleasure she was getting...

"A-Austin s-stop."

Austin did and waited for Sarah to open her eyes, which she did she looked so adorable in Austin eyes hair wavy now,her lustful blue eyes looking into his brown one,her face was light pink she looked beautiful...Austin pulled her up for a kiss which she excepted...Austin heard a zipper and a button come undone then he felt his jeans fall to the ground, he found Sarah skirt and did the same...without breaking there kiss they climbed under the blankets before breaking the kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you to." answer Sarah

Sarah couldn't help but find Austin handsome as he ever looked now, his hair was in all different directions, his tan skin had a light red color to it,his usually brown chocolate eyes were dark chocolate colored from lust, he had looked at her with loving eyes...he stopped when she asked him to, he even broke eye contact with her after she took off her bra,he was a perfect gentlemen and they loved each other...Sarah felt Austin pulling down her panties so she lifted her hips to help then helped him with his boxers both of there underwear hit the ground in the clothes pile

"Don't be afraid." Austin whispered before kissing Sarah deeply

Austin hand move down to between her legs and rubbed her,Sarah broke the kiss gasping when he rubbed her entrance

"You ok?" asked Austin with concern

"Yeah it feels good don't stop."

Austin nodded before kissing her again, Sarah hands found their way around Austin neck as she felt electricity fly through her body. Austin then gentle put two fingers in Sarah making her moan his name and giving Austin a rush he never had before.

"A-Austin... what..."

"I-I heard about this from my friends they said it helps make things easier."

The fingers began moving, arching inside of Sarah,this was by far the strangest sensation she'd had ever felt. But... oooooohhh,He moved into just the right spot... She felt a wetness pool between her legs making her whimper...Austin pulled his fingers out which were covered in her release.

"There that should help." said Austin

"I feel weird down there." she said her hips wiggling

Austin gasped and shudder his eyes rolling into his head...Sarah moved her left leg again she felt herself hit something hard,wet,and warm...Austin did the same thing letting out a moan her name but she still wasn't sure what she was hitting but she had a hunch sense Austin seemed to be getting pleasure out of it. Sarah moved her hand down under the blanket and found it with no probelem...Austin was ready to go...it was easy to tell after she found him...She stroked him gentle and sweetly making Austin make beautiful noises like she never heard him make before...

"S-Sarah have to...s-stop...I'll..I'll." he gasped into her shoulder and neck

Sarah stopped when he ask making him sigh he looked down at her with a smile, she smiled back they kissed lovingly,sweetly and gently...

"You ready?" asked Austin grabbing a condom from the draw next to his bed

"Yeah you?"

Austin nodded slipping the condom onto himself, Sarah spread her legs letting Austin nestled himself between them, he looked up at her with loving eyes.

"Now this...this might hurt a bit ok? Let me know."

Sarah nodded and put her arms around Austin neck, Suddenly there was something much, much larger inside of her. She bit her lip to the point of drawing blood as the barrier broke.

"Are you okay?" He asked breathlessly.

She nodded,After a minute, the pain numbed down,So Austin kissed her again, and thrusted gently, Sarah felt weird at first and Austin seemed to be having the same problem, that is until he slid into and out of her, pressing heavily on her sweet spot and he pressed even more, touching on a veeeerrryy sensitive spot above the inside parts, Sarah moaned throwing her head back then wrapping her legs around his waist, making Austin go in deeper both of them moaned, Austin now was feeling pleasure as well he could feel her squeezing him with her pelvic muscle she was so tight and he was loving it,he pumped into her a little harder and faster gasped, Sarah began to moan into his neck a little.

"Ooooooohhh."

Austin groaned, sucking on the nape of her neck.

"You like this?" He asked, pumping even more ferociously.

Sarah gasped in response.

"Thought so."

Now he was rhythmical gliding in and out of her, each thrust becoming more determined, and more eager. She was reduced to a quivering mass of helpless cries and moans of pleasure.

Her toes curled a little, and she kissed his throat, her hands moved to grip his hips, digging into his skin.

"Ahh Sarah!" Austin gasped at the pleasure he was getting from her nails

Now it felt like she was being pounded into the bed,her eyes rolled back, her mouth hung open in trying to breathe, when suddenly..

"OOOOHHHH! AUSTIN!" she cried out, one last cry.

A joyful wave of almost electric pleasure gripped her, she was seeing white spots in my vision as she collapsed beneath him watching Austin with a loving smile. Austin's thrusts became erratic and faster as he picked up the pace he got more vocal with one more hard thrust he came inside the condom yelling Sarah's name to the sky,he collapsed beside her,they were to out of it to say anything but, the kiss they shared said it all they loved each other that's all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah woke up the next morning and winced...she was sore a bit but nothing she couldn't handle thanks to her powers, she rolled over and saw Austin asleep looking adorable, her eyes widen she felt him against her leg again...he had morning wood...hmmmm a good wake morning call is due...Sarah kissed down his happy trail making Austin wake up slowly, he jumped awake her she grasped him.

"What the-" he yelped

"It's just me." said Sarah sitting up

Austin sighed with relief and then kissed Sarah lips

"You scared me I was wonder who was down there hon."

"Sorry who'd you think it was?"

"I don't know all I know it someone was touching me in my space."

Sarah chuckled and kissed him again before kissing down his neck, then down his chest and played with his nipples by sucking and biting them.

"S-Sarah...stop."

"Why?" asked Sarah sitting up

"I have to use the bathroom hon."

"So,I heard having a full bladder makes the climax more intense." said Sarah kissing his earlobe before taking it into her teeth

"That's something you may be able to do hon but if I cum I'm going to the bathroom where I cum get what I'm saying?" asked Austin making Sarah look him in the eye

"Fine, then let's go to the bathroom."

"Huh?" asked Austin as Sarah lead him to the bathroom

"Well your going to have trouble going to bathroom he's like that..." said Sarah motioning to his friend

"So...nothing new I-"

"Let me help you please." said Sarah biting her lip

Austin nodded in a little shock on hot his Sarah looked now, Austin watch Sarah get down to her knees than grasp him before taking him into her month...he felt electricity fly through him when she hummed with him in her mouth...his eyes were rolling into the back of his head, Sarah stopped Austin looked down at her.

"Keep your eyes on me I want to see you climax, it was so hot last night to watch you."

Austin nodded and watched her as she sucked him off, he watched her one hand rub the part of him that couldn't fit in her mouth then play with his balls,Austin could feel himself getting closer and closer, when he was on the edge, he looked down at Sarah...

"Sa-Sarah...close..." he gasped

Sarah pulled off him and moved out of the way before squeezing his balls, he gasped her name and shot his load into the toilet then let out a sigh of relief when he started to pee, Sarah smiled and kissed his cheek and then looked down with a smirk, Austin looked at her.

"You turned on by this?"

"Maybe." said Sarah looking away at the wall blushing

"Oh my...you are."

"Well not by you peeing but just your friend." said Sarah

Austin washed him hands after flushing and leaned up against the sink looking Sarah up and down but of them were naked as they day they were born.

"What?"

"Come here, lets take a shower."

"Together?"

"Mhmm." said Austin kissing her

"If were going to do it don't you need a condom."

"Did you saw your on a pill?"

"Yeah still doesn't mean anything."

"True." sighed Austin running his hand through his messy brown mop

"But just this once I'll allow it ok?" asked Sarah kissing his lips

"Sarah no,let not to be on the safe side ok?"

"Ok go get one I'll start the water."

Austin came back to find Sarah in the shower with the door open her hair was hanging in her face, Austin laughed making Sarah glare at him,Austin got into the shower and kissed her, Sarah excepted it, both of them were close as they could be. Sarah could feel Austin hard on in between they as they made out their tongues fighting for lost the battle and let Austin explore her mouth, she moved her hips moved forwards and hit Austin's hard on making him gasp in the heated kiss.

"I can't take it!" he yelled breaking the kiss

"Then take me." said Sarah in a sexy voice before licking her cherry lips

"Oh sarah." gasped Austin

Sarah looked down and saw him deeping a lot of pre cum she smirked and let him pick her up and brace her up agaisnit the wall and him self, Sarah put the comdon on for him sense his arms were full of her...

"Ready?" he asked

"Oh please." she gasped putting her hands around his neck

Austin entered Sarah both of them gasped and shivered,they fit eachother so perfectly,Austin and Sarah kissed as they started to move up againist eachother gasping and groaning eachother names.

"Sir, ." said Jarvis

Austin and Sarah froze and broke apart in the kiss both of them blushing, even if it was Jarvis but still the postion they were in and Jarvis wanting to talk.

"Y-Yeah?" asked Austin blushing deeply

"Your father wants to talk to you sir."

"Tell him I'm in the shower."

"Phone call, wise."

Austin groaned and looked at Sarah who was blushing to, Austin sighed and pulled out of Sarah making her gasp at the lost, he put her down and made a quiet sound,she nodded and used the shower for support sense her legs were like jello.

"Ok Jarvis." sighed Austin who was in some pain from his 'friend' not feeling relase

"Hey Austin!"

"Hey pop." said Austin with a sigh

"You ok you sound annoyed?"

"Well I'm in the shower so..."

"Sorry kiddo this is the only time I get to talk to you, so how's things going with Sarah."

"Good were getting along for once."

"That's a surpise and by the way the old man wants to know where Sarah is?"

"She said something about going to the store to get something..."

Sarah leaned over and whispered tampons in Austin ear he blushed more looking at her, Sarah shurgged blushing as well.

"What? Why we stocked up the firgde before we left it's only been a day what could she need?"

"Pops what do girls need that we usually don't have." asked Austin

"Hmm...I don't...oh...got it, good luck with that be nicer to here ok?"

"Right got it."

"Well I'll let you go so you can relax when Sarah gets home tell her to call her old man."

"Right..."

With that Tony hung up they both sighed with relief

"Should I call my dad or should we finish?" asked Sarah

"The first one no matter how much this hurts the quicker that's done the less chance of getting inturputed again."

"Right, Jarvis call dad."

"Hello,Sarah?"

"Hey daddy!"

"Hey sweetie what are you doing I hear water running?"

"Oh I got home and decided to take a shower, Austin said something about you wanted me to call you?"

"Yes, I wanted to check up on you, so how is everything going?"

"Good Austin and I are getting along good few fights over television remote and what to eat but nothing much."

"Good,Coulson going to be stopping by soon to check on you kids."

"Ok."

"Alright I have to go, love you baby girl."

"Love you to daddy byee."

With that he hung up, they both looked at eachother in shock...coulson was going to be stopping by...shit!

"Jarvis let us know when Coulson is near."

"Indeed sir."

"We need to finish quick." said Austin picking Sarah up and pinning her up againist the wall

"No shit."

Austin entered Sarah again and thrusted hard and fast into Sarah g-spot making her gasp and groan, Sarah used her pelvic muscle to squeezing Austin, they felt themselves getting close and close they were on the edge when.

"Sir he's here."

"Shit!" groaned Sarah

Austin was vocial when he was close so he was being very loud,Sarah put her hand over Austin's mouth and then one of hers,Austin looked into Sarah eyes both of them were close and they heard a knocked on the bathroom door.

"Austin are you alright?"

"F-Fine." gasped Austin

Sarah put her hand over his mouth Austin looked at Sarah with pleading eyes...he was close she was too...

"You sure?You don't sound fine?"

Sarah eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came she groaned into her hand shaking, she slumped up againist Austin her hand still covering his mouth...

"I"m f-f-fine I swear." groaned Austin his eyes rolling into the back of his head

Sarah didn't get her hand over his mouth in time before he came, groaning Sarah name loudly,Sarah froze so did Austin who was blushing deeply...

"Austin are...are you?" asked Phil

"M-maybe." said Austin blushing brightly

"Sarah's in there with you isn't she?" said Phil

"N-no!" yelled Austin

"You two have 5 minutes to be out of there and in the living room." with that Phil left

They were busted and in trouble...


	5. Chapter 5

Austin and Sarah sat on the couch, Sarah was wearing Austins bathrobe when Austin was fully dressed, Phil was standing in front of them not looking very happy.

"What were you two thinking?" he asked

"You really wanna know?" asked Austin with a smirk

Phil glared at him Sarah elbowed him with a glare

"To tell you the truth I wasn't thinking." said Austin

"I have to agree with him I wasn't either." said Sarah blushing

Phil groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose

"Uncle Phil?" asked Sarah

Phil looked at her

"Austin and I have been acutally dating for 3 years." said Sarah

"W-What?" asked Phil a little shock

Austin took Sarah's hands in his they looked into each others eyes and smiled then they looked at Phil.

"Jarvis is t-"

"Indeed sir."

"Well I'm atleast happy you guys are in a relationship but still you kids are young and to have sex is a big thing not something for fun, it means you love-"

"Uncle Agent I love Sarah with all my heart, we made this descion together,and I can't imagining myself being with anyone else."

"I love you to Austin and I can't either." said Sarah letting Austin pull her into a hug

"Ok but still you kids are so young why?"

"Well we...we just wanted to experience it with someone we truly loved instead of losing our virginity to someone we didn't love." said Austin pushing a lock of hair behind Sarah's ear

"Ok forgive me for asking two personal question but, I'm worried, so how long have you to been sexual active and please tell me you to use protection?"

"Always use protection Sarah's on a pill and we always use a condom to be on the safe side."

"Ok thank goodness and how long because Sarah needs to see a doctor every so often if she's active."

"Last night." said Sarah blushing

"Ok, so it was just recent...(sighes)...do your parents know?"

Both of them shook their heads no, Phil sighed,and looked out into the city...he turned back to them...

"I'm going to have to tell them." he sighed

"Can't you wait till the weeks up please." begged Sarah

"Well I never said when I would but I have to tell them so when they come home be ready for the storm."

Austin nodded holding Sarah close

"Alright I'll leave now but try not to keep...you know to much ok?"

"Of coaruse Uncle Phil." said Sarah

"If you guys do keep using a condom and Sarah keep up with that pill got it?"

Sarah nodded blushing Austin was blushing as well

"Ok and Sarah you know your dad-"

"I know he's going to disapprove of me not being a virgin but I don't care its my life and atleast its not out of a relationship."

Phil nodded with a sigh before walking out of the door, Austin turned to Sarah both of them let out a sigh of relief before kissing.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah broke the kiss first looking worried, Austin brushed a lock of hair behind her ear before going in for another kiss,Sarah moved so he kissed her on the cheek...she's never done that...

"Hon what's wrong?"

"Austin what if our parents don't like us being together what if they make us break up."

"What if the world ends today, what if we both died right now in eachother...Sarah you can't live worried about everything live in the now..."

Sarah nodded expecting the kiss this time,Austin hand move to untie his robe, Sarah pulled away smiling...

"You know how you have an indoor pool?"

"Yeah so?" said Austin

Sarah got up and ran Austin ran after her when he got to the pool room he froze when he saw his bathrobe on the floor he looked up to see a very naked and wet Sarah Rogers in the water...

"You coming the water perfect." said Sarah with a smile

Austin stripped down to nothing and jumped in before swimming over to Sarah...he kissed her pulling her close,Sarah could feel him up againist her leg she moved her knee over him carefully, making him moan into the kiss, he pulled away looking at her.

"Your evil."

"You love me that way." said Sarah in a sexy voice her eyes a dark blue from the lust

Austin jumped her kissing her and running hands up her body,Sarah pushed him off of her before getting out of the pool and running into the locker room, Austin ran after her to find her in the shower he pushed her up againist the wall kissing her roughly...

"Your such a tease." he said inbetween hot kisses

"Wouldn't have it anyother way." said Sarah with a smirk

Just then Jarvis inturupted them again..

"Sir it's your fathe again I'm terribly sorry..."

"My dad and his timing..." mumble Austin in annoence

"It's a Stark thing." said Sarah kissing Austin

"Ok Jarvis...answer it."

"Hey buddy what's up?"

"Nothing much." said Austin who was watching Sarah get down on her knees

Sarah grasped him, Austin bit his lip to keep himself from moaning,Sarah licked his silt his eyes rolled into the back of his head when Sarah's tongue is now doing something miraculous as she slides her mouth further down his length, teasing and swirling in a way that shouldn't be possible. Her mouth is unbelievably hot and wet. Sweat begins to bead on his forehead.

"Well your mom doesn't believe me when I told her the only girl that's been with you this whole time is Sarah, you tell her that?"

"Austin Stark that better be true!"

"It is." he said clearing his thoart from the knot forming there from what Sarah was doing to him

"Alright so what have you and Sarah been up to?"

"Watching movies...fighting...eating...fighting...nothing much." said Austin

Austin then let out a little gasp when Sarah played with his balls...oh boy...he's getting close and when he gets close he gets vocial...oh boy...this is going to be hard...

"Fighting about what?"

"Silly thing like what to...watch." said Austin with a gasp

"Austin you ok?" asked Tony

"Couldn't be better watching a very interseting science document so I'm not very...into what your saying...s-sorry." he gasped again

"Cool what's it about?"

"S-sex..." gulped Austin

"Of couarse." sighed Pepper

"What do you mean?" asked Tony

"The only subject in science that gets you and your son turned on."

"Whatever." said Tony

Austin felt himself getting really close like he was on the edge he found himself bitting his lip so hard that it was bleeding...oh come on Sarah stop or mom;pop hang up...

Sarah let Austin out of her mouth with a pop making Austin let out a stiffled groaned grabbing onto the side stall walls...Sarah relaxes her thoart and takes all of him in going down her thoart...

"Austin buddy?"

"Y-y-yeah!" yelled Austin

"You ok?" asked Tony "Because I've been talking for the last 2 minutes and you haven't said anything..."

"F-Fine I-I...can I call y-you back." he gasped

"Austin are you with a girl because on the account on how your sounding right now." said Tony

Austin could hear the smirk through the phone by his voice

"N-No...just...ugh..."

"Oh I get it..you jacking off ok buddy I'll let you go then...bye."

With that his dad hung up and Austin let out a very loud shout of Sarah not shooting his seeds down her thoart, Austin slumped up againist the wall as Sarah pulled off someone his seeds rolled down her chin she took her fingers and used them to clean up the cum in her finger before licking them clean.

"Y-Your bad...but we have to do that again...most intense climax i've had." said Austin inbetween breath

Sarah chuckled before kissing him on the cheek

"I agree and by the way...you taste really good." she said with a wink and a slap on his butt she left

"She's going to be the end of me."


	7. Chapter 7

Austin ran after Sarah and found her in her room looking for clothes to wear

"Hey what you doing?"

"I was thinking maybe we could...go see a movie?"

"How bout we go to the drive in we pick a movie we like and then we pick a movie we don't so when the one we don't like we can..."

"Oh...I love it, and I love you."

"I love you to."

They kissed sweetly

"Ok it's getting late you go get dressed and I will to then well head to the drive in."

Soon they were at the drive in watching an old horror movie then the next one came on they climbed into the backseat which had tinted windows. Austin was grabbing a blanket from the front when he froze and saw Sarah moving her hips a little then her panties falling to the floor they were a dark black and had wet spot on them.

"Sarah your already wet?"

"Mhmmm." said Sarah with a smirk

"Why you naugthy girl." said Austin putting the blanket over them before pulling himself out

"Ok fast one again."

"Right." said Austin ready to enter her but stopped

"What?"

"Shit...hang on a second almost forgot the condom." he sighed

"That was close." said Sarah

Austin then slipped one on before entering Sarah both of them gasped with pleasure from being joined again...but something felt differen't they both seemed more sensetive...

"Austin something wrong?"

"You feeling sensetive to?"

"Yeah..."

Then they both looked at eachother when they realzied what it was,the car was running so it was like the car was acting as a...viberator...oh this was going to be fun...

"Is that why you were so wet?" asked Austin as he slowly thrusted into her

"Could be..." she said that ended into a moan when he hit her gspot

"Hey Sarah?"

"Hmmm?" asked Sarah playing with his brown locks

"I was thinking..."

"Did you hurt yourself?" she asked with a naugthy smirk

"No...but good one...I was thinking how much I love you."

"I love you too." groaned Sarah

"You close?"

"Yeah why?"

"How come?"

"Cuz you pounding into me and then the car is like my vibator I'm having a over load of pleasure." moaned Sarah

Austin chuckled and moved his hips making Sarah go over the edge...Austin was still slowly thrust into her when Sarah came through...

"Your not even close are you?"

"No..."

Sarah then put on legs behind him making him go in deeper she then squeezed him pelvic muslce,Austin groaned and came right away which surprised both of them...

"That was quick." said Sarah

"New...feeling..." said Austin breathlessly

"Hmmmm sounds insteresting...and the movies over with ready to go home?"

"Yeah..." said Austin fixing himself

Sarah picked up her panties and put them in Austin shirt pocket before climbing back into the front seat...Austin smirked and did the same before driving them home.


End file.
